Rangiku and Yachiru's Mission
by DreamingVampGirl
Summary: What happens when Byakuya Kuchiki is voted number one for the one the Shinigami Women's Association wants a photobook of? How do Rangiku Matsumoto and Yachiru Kusajishi plan to handle the situation of taking pictures of the unpersuasive captain?


**Yachiru and Matsumoto's Quest**

**::Shinigami Women's Association::**

"Now, how shall we do this?" Rangiku's voice echoed throughout the walls of the Shinigami Women's Association. She fumbled with the papers in front of her while Yachiru threw a pink ball up into the air and caught it, repeating the pattern.

Yachiru grinned. "We can redecorate some random room in the Soul Society and then have Ren-chan talk Byakushi into believing that it's a new spicy food restaurant!!" Rangiku sweatdropped in reply.

Soi Fon poked her head into the room, randomly walking by. "You really believe someone like Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the Nobles, a highest ranking captain, would fall for that?"

Yachiru tilted her head back to look at the 2nd Division captain. "Well suuuuure! Byakushi will do _aaanything_ for spicy foods!" Soi Fon sighed and shook her head, turning to walk out of the room, but stopped when Rangiku 'tsked.' Yachiru looked at her fellow comrade curiously.

"No Yoruichi plushie for you then," Rangiku scolded, "No, no. No Yoruichi plushie for Soi Fon." Rangiku looked up slightly from under her eyelashes, studying Soi Fon, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"D-d-d-demo!!" Soi Fon screeched, "Rangiku-san you _PROMISED_ you'd get me a Yoruichi plushie when you visited the Material World! That's so unfair!!"

Yachiru stuck her tongue out at Soi Fon, understanding that they had won the war. Rangiku smiled genuinely. "Have any better ideas then Yachiru's?" she studied Soi Fon's face again, "I didn't think so."

Soi Fon pouted and stomped out of the room, Rangiku turned to Yachiru. "That will be Plan B."

"Plan B?" Yachiru echoed, grinning.

Rangiku nodded. "Hai. Plan B. Plan A I'm going to have Taichou help us with!" Rangiku suddenly had a big smile on her face, gleaming into thin air.

**::10th District Offices::**

"Taiiiiichou!" Rangiku squealed in her ginger voice, swiftly walking into the room with a lazy, but happy looking face. Yachiru was perched on her shoulder with a curious, happy-child face, blinking.

Toshiro looked up from the paperwork at his desk and set the cup of hot tea he had in his hand down. "Nani, Matsumoto?" His face darkened when he saw Rangiku's expression brighten. "Matsumoto what the hell have you done now!?"

Yachiru jumped off of Rangiku's shoulder. "Oh, Shiro-nii!!" she pouted, "It wasn't Ran-chan's fault. The SWA has asked us to take pictures of Bya-Bya…Kenny isn't as smart as you though…"

Rangiku grinned in her head. _Smart move, Yachiru! There's no way Taichou can dissaprove now!_

"I refuse," Toshiro said simply and clearly.

Rangiku and Yachiru both held identical sweatdrops. "NAAANI!?!?!?!?!?"

Toshiro growled threatingly and Rangiku shivered. "Do I make myself clear? I refuse to help."

"T-T-Taichou…we'll give you all the watermelon in the world!" Rangiku pleaded, Yachiru nodded twice in agreement, her eyes brightening. _Watermelon! He's just a little kid, how can he refuse the wonderful, delicious taste of his favorite food in the world? Watermelon is his goddess! Hinamori and him ate it all the time…its special how can he__—_

"Hinamori can give me watermelon," Toshiro said in a childish voice, "but it does sound pretty tempting…"

"Well go to the Material World and get their watermelon too," Rangiku suggested, "then you can taste-test both."

Toshiro shook his head. "I refuse."

**::13th Division Offices::**

Rangiku propped an arm on her knee, sitting on the steps the 13th Division while Yachiru sat next to her sucking on her lollipop.

"You asked for me?" Rukia's reluctant voice came from behind them, Rangiku jumped and and Yachiru tilted her head back to look at Rukia.

"Hai, hai!" Rangiku sighed. Rukia raised an eyebrow, sensing the drift.

"He got selected _again_?" Rukia breathed, bewildered.

"Yup yup yup!" Yachiru cheered, standing up to her full height, "And we need your help!" Rukia blinked in confusion, nodding slowly.

"Yachiru's plan is to do something with spicy food so we can sneak pictures of him…Taichou didn't want to help with his smarts…and you're the second-best person," Rangiku explained.

"Well," Rukia sighed, lifting her hand up to her chin in thought and staring at the sky dreamily, "Nii-sama likes nighttime walks and Chinese bellflowers. In out Kuchiki Clan garden we have Chinese bellflowers…I can convince him to go on a walk with me?" She suggested with a shrug.

Rangiku clapped her hands together. "Excellent plan!"

"And if Plan A and B don't work," Yachiru said in her happy-go-lucky voice, "Then we use pure force! Plan C!"

"And a half," Rangiku and Rukia echoed in unison.

**::The Plans::**

(Rangiku's POV)

Plan A - Plan A will be called "Midnight Bellflower." Rukia is going to persuade the unpersuasive Byakuya to go on a nighttime walk, one of his favorite things to do, in the Kuchiki Clan's house garden. Yachiru and I will mask our reitsu and take our hiding places in various spots throughout the garden, snapping as many pictures of Byakuya as we can! And of course, Yachiru has to use night-vision goggles to make everything "cool."

Plan B - Plan B will be called "Yachiru's Spicy Frenzy." With the help of other Shinigami, Yachiru and I are going to put on a Spice Test-Tasting fundraiser (I told Yachiru it would sound better as a fundraiser). And since Byakuya _loves_ spicy food, he's going to be the main guest (though he doesn't know that much)!! Yachiru and I will be the hosts and we'll have Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Shunsui-taichou, and Yumichika (some of my best friends) snap photos of him throughout the whole thing!!

Plan C (And a Half) - Plan C (And a Half) is use BRUTE FORCE!! That was Yachiru's idea. I don't really like the sound of it…after all, it's called Plan C (And a Half) for a reason.


End file.
